Her World's Enigma
by Seiji Kawazu
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP! After the Trabia Garden devastation, Selphie was left to raise a young girl who happens to bear a mysterious past. The problem is, the girl's under amnesia.
1. Me Against The Alarm Clocks

**A/N:** I am not really sure if I'll call this one AU. If you find the title a little weird, I don't blame you. Actually, I am still pondering on that subject. I find it a little creepy. Nevertheless, here are some notes:

**Notes: **

In this fiction, the main characters haven't met yet. I am planning on putting in a little twist in the story. Hopefully, I can enhance my writing abilities and be able to input good plots for my story. By the way, this fiction had some references from my first fiction _Ten Years Have Passed_, which was written in another language.

**Prologue:**

Seifie, a six year old girl, happened to be one of the survivors of the Trabia Garden devastation. Selphie decided to raise her and treated her with the utmost care. Seifie looked at Selphie not as a mother-figure but as a sister. In times, Selphie began confronting the lass about her parents but it seemed that she had amnesia--probably because of the incident she just then suffered.

Unexpectedly, Selphie was hired as an instructor in Balamb Garden, another exclusive military school. The story will start with how Selphie's first day duty turned out.

**World's Enigma **

Chapter One: Me Against The Alarm Clocks 

Once again, the sun began to rise on the horizon. Sunlight rays are really healthy especially in the morning—specifically, seven 'o clock sun rays. The chocobos began waking every people in Balamb City with their chocobo hymning. In a very silent and peaceful two-storey house in Balamb, alarm clocks began to ring simultaneously and in harmony. Well, it was not harmonious in a brunette's pair of ears.

**Alarm Clock #1:** Kring, Kring!

"STILL slee-eee-eeepyyyy-yyy!" Selphie faltered. She altered her position by facing on the bed and covered her ears with her comfy pillow to filter the irritation produced by the clock. But then, the ringing really cracked on her nerves.

Exasperated, she smashed her hand at the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. It was a rough, fierce throw that the clock nearly shattered to its parts; from bearings to screws.

After fifteen minutes...

**Alarm Clock #2:** Clang! Clang!

It was the alarm clock she bought yesterday with yellow chimes in it. It was really cute at her sight when she bought it.

Cute it was, indeed. But fate didn't spare a helpless little alarm clock.

Not having second thoughts, she threw it outside the window.

The morning was still young. The probability of people walking near the house was low. But it seemed that someone was unlucky that day and got a hit.

"Hey! Watch it!" a man from the outside shouted.

z

In the balcony, pots rested on three exposed sides. Morning glories that stood on earth began blossoming--absorbing the vitality provided by the sun.

Any pots were vulnerable of falling, especially when a hot-headed being plans on moving those out of place.

The man who got hit by the alarm clock was too uneasy, burning in a rage of anger, temperature rising to his head and bursting like a pressure cooker. And so, he released his phoenix of asperity by throwing stones upward that blazed as it struggled against air resistance.

It hit one of the pots arranged in rows. Unluckily, the man set his attention on the streets and without warnings, the pot fell and hit him straight in the head.

z

Finding a more comfortable position, Selphie made a twitch on her bed again. Now, she is facing the ceiling. Mr. Guardian Angel and Devil were fulfilling their duties once again. Who'll prevail?

_'Get up sleepy head. You're late for your work!' _

_'Savor your moment of slumber! Work can wait.' _

Thoughts were clashing back and forth in her head. Thought bubbles were popping like bombs exploding in guerilla warfare.

Despite of the disastrous collisions occuring in her head, her faced still seemed to be meek and undisturbed.

After fifteen minutes...

**Alarm Clock #3:** Selphie! Selphie! WAAAAAAA-AAAAA-AAAAA-K-EEEE UUUUUUUU-UUUP!

It was a branded Cait Sith alarm clock with a portable videophone. How desperate she was that she even placed the opening of the videophone adjacent to her auricle just to wake herself up so when it rang, she nearly had a nervous breakdown. But this time, she didn't bother putting a hand on it.

After fifteen minutes...

**Alarm Clock #4:** Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you!

"Birthday? Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." she stammered as she gradually recovered her senses. So this is how you wake up a brunette.

Two out of four alarm clocks are devastated every time you wake Selphie up.

"Geez... what I only wanted was to get up on time. It's my first day as an instructor on this... this exclusive military school--Balamb Garden. What time is it, again?"

7:45 in the morning, the two survivor alarm clocks displayed.

"Seven forty five? I am LAAAAAAAAAATE!" She bounced on her bed and in a great feat; she managed to stand up on the marble floor. She had a quick bath and then bolted to her room to wear her neatly ironed black skirt threaded with golden stitches in its borders. She then lurched towards the adjacent room where a lass laid down in slumber.

A red light began scanning her whole profile. A flick from an automated profile identifier machine was heard and the glass door slided, revealing the small girl. Selphie was baffled and her eyes opened, almost out of its orbits.

"Forty five minutes and waiting. Are we leaving yet?" Seifie asked in a very articulate manner.

As the words traveled from Seifie's mouth to Selphie's ears, to her nerves and then, to her brain, she felt a great relief deep inside her. She was astonished at the girl's initiative. Not only that she was awake, she was also sprucely attired on her red dress and her hair was already brushed straight, almost reaching her waist. The hair that shone in its black color with brown highlights and her orbs that were frosting in icy blue really made Selphie feel proud for the child.

The door leading to the outside world is waiting. All they have to do is go thru it.

As a token, she prepared a great treat for the young lass. It was her birthday so giving her a treat is really a must for Selphie

"Hotdogs?" she inquired, raising a single frail of eyebrow.

"That would be grateful but..."

"It will be alright. Besides, today is gonna be a new day for us. A new day for you because you're already turning seven and me, for working as an instructor—for the first time! I was hired as an instructor. Cheer for me!"

"Go Sefie!" Seifie replied energetically

"That's right! Now we're outta here! Hotdogs, here we come!"

z

**A/N:** Now that's for Chapter One. Uhmm... don't be confused with the names! Sefie is way different from Seifie. Sefie is Selphie's nickname, you remember? If you have any suggestions, you can just send your messages.


	2. Who Said Anything About Driving?

**A/N: **Pre-chapters only have minor relevance to the main plot. Nevertheless, I think it is still needed. In this chapter, Selphie meets two new characters who will/might help her discover Seifie's true identity. Well, I hope I can do better in the next chapters. Enjoy!

Thanks to Ms. **Chocobo Nunchaku** for reviewing the first chappie! Anyway, here goes chapter two!

Chapter Two: Who Said Anything About Driving?

Opening the door, mild warm sun arrays greeted their skin. Selphie savored the vitality it provided. Seifie, who stood just beneath Selphie's shoulders, was staring at her quizzically.

"Selphie, are you sure you're late for your duty? Mr. Headmaster must be burning in his guts right now." she remarked, scratching the back of her head. Selphie answered with an energetic aura.

"Don't worry! Maybe, they would only give me warnings. Let's eat first." she replied, following the call of her stomach as she patted it.

Managing to take a few steps, they saw an unconscious man clad in blue jacket and brown pants (which happened to be an awkward pair). His body was lying wholly on the floor and there was a certain material on his head that made Selphie's eyes opened widely.

She bolted towards the unconscious man, shoving the dust left on his head. She lifted the poor little morning glory that was now out of its habitat. "Poor little flower..." she sighed. Seifie then followed her, and then cowered beside the brunette.

"What about Mr. Jogger? Are we going to help him?"

Selphie, who was staring straightly at the floor, her eyes dimmed, began to dig some soil beside their house and put the flower their. She then grabbed the left arm of the man and hung it on her head. The man was too big for her to lift. After a couple of seconds, the man began to regain his consciousness. Nevertheless, he didn't stammer a word and he was clueless on where the brunette was going to take him.

**'Balamb Inn'**

After some conversation with the receptionist, Selphie directed the man towards his room. She thoroughly began a conversation.

"I am REALLY sorry Mister for the pot.", she said apologetically. The man answered in a tender, bass voice. He slowly removed his blue jacket, revealing his body clad in brown sleeves. He untied his hair, revealing a very long brown one that hung up to his waist. Selphie's eyes opened widely... again... with shock.

"Whatta hair!"

The man, waving his hands eloquently in the air, replied "Not too typical for a guy, huh? This hair is one in a million." He then began to regain his posture, revealing a very lofty stature, almost six feet tall (or maybe taller). Selphie answered, reversing the manner of her tone.

"Yup! And I think it is really not typical for a guy to jog in a very young morning wearing sleeves layered in jacket!" she amended recklessly.

"I was on a secret—hmph! Never mind."

"Secret, what—?" Selphie answered, face shocked.

"I said NEVER MIND!"

"Spill it!"

"No!"

"Spill it!"

"NO!"

"SPILL IT!"

"NOOO!", he answered finally. He then pushed the brunette backward. Closing the conversation, he replied, "You're way too intimidating! I'm on duty right now! If you _want_ me then just set another time and date and then we'll meet there, sharp."

Selphie frowned in fury, **"I AM NOT INTERESTED IN A GUY LIKE YOU!"** Anger seeped in her veins and when it reached her head, she released a kick and it hit his most sensitive part of the body, which was located somewhere lower. Good thing she wore pointy high boots.

"OUCH!" he yelled and it echoed at the four sides of the room. Unable to endure the pain, he recklessly fell down on the queen-sized bed.

Selphie shouted, closing the conversation, "Sweet dreams, JERK!" She felt the joy rising on her throbbing heart as if she won a lottery.

Seifie on the other hand, who was just following Selphie on her tracks from the house to the Inn, asked wonderingly, "Do we still have time to eat, Sefie?"

Selphie didn't want to break promises. And so, an energetic aura filled her again and she answered, "Of course we will! It's your birthday!" They both jumped in triumph and they went out of the Inn.

z

**'CLOSED'**

Selphie was shocked. She knew the Hotdog stand opens at eight in the morning. If she was not mistaken, it was almost seven fifty in the morning when they left the house and spent some couple of fifteen minutes, taking a very conceited tall man in an Inn. Selphie frowned and sighed in defeat. Seifie tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Sefie. Maybe there are cafeterias at Balamb Garden where you can treat me."

Selphie faltered, "I am really sorry Seifie". She sighed again; her energetic aura seemed to be all drained out.

"Cheer up Sefie! All you have to do is keep that smile on your face and everything will turn out fine. At least, please do it for me, will ya?" she pleaded, waiting for the brunette to regain her happiness. As expected, she recovered her aura.

"Thanks Seifie. Let's rent for a car shall we?" she replied, a smile hovered in her face.

Sefie threw a ravish smile. "Go Sefie!" she cheered.

z

They went on the Car Rent stand. There was a thin sheet of metal hanging on the wall.

Letters were written in bold and it said, **'CLOSED'.**

"Why in Hyne's name are all of these things happening to us!" Selphie yelled. She stumbled on her knees and fell through the floor. "I am really, REALLY sorry Seifie", she faltered unhappily.

Seifie nodded, trying to cheer the brunette up.

After 5 minutes...

Selphie felt the ground shaking. "What is that?" she asked curiously. Seifie raised an eyebrow. She was as clueles as she was. They were both clueless.

The ground continued in its motion. It seemed that there was something rushing towards their position. Selphie began to scan everything around her. Looking at the right was an aisle. A faint object started to grow bigger in her eyes. There were dusts formed beneath the object as it raged towards their direction. A shout was heard, "I'M LAAAAAAATEEE!"

So it was not a boulder or a tornado at all. It was a person, a human being, dashing at extreme speed. It was a boy, a man. A blonde man with a spiked hairstyle. Some of his bangs fell out on his face and there was a certain black tattoo emblazoned beside his upper left eye. They already depicted the man when it stopped at their front. The man wondered and asked.

"Are you two on your way to Balamb Garden?" he asked hesitantly.

Selphie replied sadly, "We were about to rent a car." She pointed her slender finger at the Car Rent Shop which was closed.

"How can we get there now?" she asked, hopes were draining out of her head.

The man, on the other side, rather asked, "Who said anything about driving?"

Selphie replied, burning in fury, "Look man. I am not open for jokes right now."

The man faltered, "Ever tried riding a chocobo?" They all looked at the meadows wherein chocobos were gazing aimlessly.

Selphie began to regain her composure and recovered her aura. "I think I know what you are thinking..."

The man, clad in his black SEED uniform from top to bottom, began to lift Seifie up. The three rushed at one of the chocobos and hooked a ride.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Wow... this is gonna be a one hell ride._

_z_

**A/N: **Well, what can you say? Please review! -puppy eyes-


	3. The Predator and The Prey

**A/N:** Finally, Chapter Three is up! Thanks for all those who reviewed my fictions. I don't care if I can count those reviewees on my fingers. At least, I'm garnering reviews. Hopefully, my fictions will not end up being in a haunted house.

**Review Replies:**

**Miriae:** Hey! Thanks for giving a shot on reading this fiction. "Two out of four alarm clocks are devastated every time you wake Selphie up."Hehehe! You loved that line? Thanks!

**fluffy-bon-bon-BAAAH:** Hey, who are you? Anyway, thanks for that wonderful and ego-stiking review. I was really touched by your words. You like my writing style? Wow, thanks! But I know that I still need to improve. I will strive more, okay? I promise! Hopefully, it will not take ages for me to be a great writer. Tee-hee! Thanks a lot, once again!

As a treat, this Chapter is dedicated to Miriae, fluffy-bon-bon-BAAAH and Chocobo Nunchaku. Hope you'll enjoy this one!

Chapter Three: The Predator and The Prey

"This thing's really fast!" Selphie complimented. "Hey Mister, I think you are having a hard time holding Seifie on your shoulders. _We_ are having a hard time." she added.

Seifie wasn't expecting a chocobo ride and so, her untied hair was gliding in the air, blocking Selphie's whole face.

"Here." the blonde man replied. He gradually handed over the young lass to the brunette by his left hand while the right hand took over the driving.

The chocobo continued jolting at extreme speed. At the same time, the three had a bouncy ride. Selphie was enjoying the cool breeze that damped on her face while Seifie, who was now at the accompaniment of her hands, was drowning in dizziness. "Sefie... are we there yet?" she asked faintly.

"Hold on, little one. We're almost there!" Selphie cheered.

The sun continued to shine brightly at their sight. It indicated that Selphie was way _too_ late for her duty. Nevertheless, she didn't let any negative aura devour her.

Looking at the blonde who she just met, she began to ask him, "Hey! Who are you? I don't know your name yet."

"Zell. It's Zell Dincht, student at Balamb Garden." He waved his hand as a sign of hello. "Selphie, right? The young one's Seifie." he added.

"Yup! And we just moved in to Balamb. I was hired as an instructor." she thoroughly explained. Zell glanced at her with a shock written on his face.

"An instructor! You must be way _too_ late right now!" he exclaimed, putting stress on that mark.

"I know, I know. So what do you think is my punishment then?" she wondered.

"Don't worry. The Headmaster's not that viscious-type. He's a gentle one. He's extraordinarily kind!" he complimented. "And he's the reason why the hotdogs are so great at the cafeteria!"

The two women cried in exultation. **"REALLY! That's great!"** They shook Zell's shoulders but soon, they all (including the chocobo) startled to a pause.

A fierce, booming roar was heard aloud in a distance. They began looking behind, their eyes stunned, revealing a viscious T-Rexaur lounging from the forest towards their direction. A stunned composure was soon followed with a deafening screeching. But still, the chocobo's legs were swallowed by numbness and wasn't able to exert a single step.

**"RAAAAA-AA-RRR"** the T-Rexaur growled again. It seemed that they needed a second snarling to be able to breach to their daydreaming.

The moment of realization soon embraced them as the T-Rexaur gained in distance. A rush of blood jolted to their nerves and Zell began to exclaim, **"RUN!"**

The chocobo released a squirm, breaking the ball of chains that were inhibiting its nerves to run. Dusts formed at the rear as the chocobo lurched towards the school gate. The T-Rexaur, on the other side, was gaining closer to them. Selphie threw a glance at her back, revealing the T-Rexaur's sharp fangs hungry to assault to their flesh.

**"ZELL! COULD YOU PLEASE DRIVE FASTER! THE MONSTER'S ABOUT TO EAT US!"** she shouted, slapping Zell's shoulders.

**"Selphie, I'M TRYING!"** he shook the chocobo's head, instructing it to run faster. But it seemed that the chocobo was draining out of energy.

"Zell! Mr. Chocobo's fainting! What are we gonna do!"

"The Main Gate's almost there!"

_:Meanwhile, at the Main Gate:_

"Hey, bro', do you see that?" asked Guard #1.

"Looks like a stampede." Guard #2 answered back. He went to the center of the gate's main entrance to stop the jolting object. But it seemed that the object rushing thru them wasn't decreasing in speed. The guards began to panic.

**"THAT THING IS CRAZY! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"** They manipulated the control panel to open the gate's Main Entrance and ran at the Garden like kids crying to their mothers just because they lost their pet.

_:At The Garden:_

Here goes the videophone again...

**"ANNOUNCEMENT:** All students assemble at the First Floor Hallway. Monsters are approaching. Disciplinary Committee, proceed at the Garden's Main Entrance and stop the monsters from penetrating through."

"That thing's a _HECK_, ya' know?" Rajin began to exclaim.

Fujin frowned, **"SHUT!"** Like as always, she kicked Rajin at the limb, leaving the man limping in pain.

"This looks _GOOD_. It's show time." the blonde man, Seifer, began to ran from the hallway to the Main Entrance to face the monster the videophone was talking about. The two soon followed Seifer who seemed to be their leader.

_:BACK TO THE MAIN SCENE:_

"We're almost there!" Zell cheered. He then began to cast 'Cure' to the chocobo to regain its energy.

"HASTE!" Selphie exclaimed as she cast the magic to the chocobo to increase its speed.

The three soon all stood from the chocobo to amplify its speed. **"YEEEEE-EEEE HAAAA-AAAA!"**

Seifie , regaining her consciousness, tried to cheer the chocobo, "Hang on, Mr. Chocobo! We're almost there!"

Finally, they reached the Garden's entrance. Unfortunately, the T-Rexaur bumped its head to the chocobo's rear, sending all of them flying to the air. They all smashed at the ground in pain. Seifie, who was the nearest to the T-Rexaur, was about to be attacked. The T-Rexaur snarled as it rushed its fangs on the young lass.

"Sefie, Zell, HELP!" Seifie screamed. She covered her face with her arms. **"A-aaaa-aaahhh!"**

In a flick of light, everything was reversed.

"**TORNADO!"**

The T-Rexaur started to float in the air along with debris. The latter sent it to the ground and lose almost all of its strength. With a finishing blow, Seifer used his limit break 'No Mercy' at the limping T-Rexaur. The T-Rexaur finally fainted and disappeared in the battlefield.

Selphie rushed at the girl who was nearly devoured by the viscious monster. "Seifie, Are you alright!" she asked, heart throbbing in superb velocity.

"I'm alrighty!" she smiled weakly. But shock was still written on her face. She took a deep breath to regain her normal state. The two soon stood and rushed to Zell, who was still unconscious.

"Hey there! The monster's already defeated." Selphie shook the blonde's face.

Finally, he patted his hand on his forehead and shoved the excess dust. He soon blinked his eyes to enlighten his sight. "What happened?" he asked.

"That man just saved us from danger." she pointed on the blonde who was equipped with a gunblade.

Zell frowned in anger, **"THAT JERK?"** He soon regained his composure. Seifer and company began to walk towards the three.

"What you all did was a catastrophe, ya' know that!" Rajin yelled.

**"SILENCE!"** Fujin, again and again, kicked him. Again, Rajin winced in pain.

"You two are relatives?" Seifer asked, smirk plastered on his face as always.

_That smirk... he's after something_. "No, we're not!" Zell yelled, anger seeping on his head once again. Selphie nodded, confirming that they're not.

"No. I was referring to the chocobo, **CHICKEN WUSS!"** Seifer chuckled.

_Man... this jerk's burning my guts again!_ "Why you!" Zell agitated.

"Hey, Zell, relax!" Selphie spouted, trying to cool Zell down. _Wow... I thought this man's gentle and kind. It was a mere opposite!_ "Uhmm... thank you for saving us from the T-Rexaur." she rather said.

"No problem, freak." Seifer teased as he looked at the brunette's disheveld hair.

_Whatever_. Selphie frowned, rolling her eyes. She then turned around. "Zell, would you mind taking us in a tour?" she asked.

"Sure! Then, we'll eat hotdogs at the Cafeteria" he invited.

"That's great!" Seifie added.

The three soon paced toward the Garden, leaving Seifer and company behind.

"You really crack into their nerves, ya' know that?" Rajin commented.

**"SHUT!"** Fujin, again and again and again, kicked him at the limbs, sending him limping in pain... again.

Seifer on the latter propped his gunblade on his shoulders. He turned his back and accidentally, the hilt of the gunblade smashed at Rajin, sending him to the ground.

"That hurts, ya know that!" Rajin exclaimed as he watched the two, who caused his pain, leaving him at the floor. "Hey, wait up!" he exclaimed. But the surge of pain didn't leave him. "OUCH! That still hurts, 'ya know that?"

**-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z**

**A/N: **Well, what can you say? Ever wonder why Seifer was called to demolish the T-Rexaur instead of Squall? Well, Squall's also going to have an appearance on the latter chapters. Please review! Please, please! It will be my honor! -grins in delight-


	4. Consequence

**A/N: **Hu-WOW! Finally, Chapter 4 is up! There are many things to celebrate!

First of all, I want to welcome my newest reviewer (drum rolls!) And that is, **Ms. Reikan! **Yehey! (applauds!) As to what I have said a while ago, I am really honored whenever I receive reviews! I am really thankful to you guys who continue to read and appreciate my works. Anyway, I still believe that there's room for improvement. And I will strive more for the next chappies!

Please bear with me. And may you always remember that **I AM NOTHING** without my readers, okay? You rock guys!

As a treat (again!), this chapter is dedicated to Chocobo Nunchaku, Miriae, fluffy-bon-bon-BAAAH, and the newest reviewer, Reikan!

Uhmm... sorry to say, the introductory part might bore you a little. But anyway, as you go on reading, you'll find out what this chapter is all about. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** (Just playing safe) ... I don't own any of the characters of Final Fantasy VIII! Anyway, the plot (especally the idea of putting Seifie in the story) is mine.

Chapter Four: Consequence

The Garden Military Academy of Balamb— _an exclusive military school._

The Balamb City— _nation's capital where most civilians lived._

These are the _most_ important locations in Balamb. Two important locations which actually has a large distance among each other. To be able to cross from one point to another, travelers would have to pass among series of meadows and forests. Traveling by bare feet would really consume much time and effort.

**But not now.**

With the _sophisticated technology_ Midgard had bestowed upon them, almost all are made to work _easier_. Take transportation as an example. The energy and time you consumed using a car is lessened, compared to using your own bare feet. With the presence of air conditioning appliances, people can now experience a mild, soothing temperature despite of the intensity of the climate.

However, despite of the presence of these kinds of technology, people are still prone to accidents and calamities. The doors of opportunity that this technology offers might somehow close inevitably. Sometimes, even fate tends to put locks on these doors that we even fail to use this sophisticated technology in times of needy.

_Like on how a car rent shop closes, perhaps?_ It was the thing that pushed Selphie, Zell and Seifie on reality limits that they even smuggled a chocobo from the meadows just to reach the Garden. Well, if it weren't for the T-Rexaur that fueled the chocobo's speed, they wouldn't have had reached the Garden in a short span of time.

Yes, they have reached the Garden earlier than expected. But the catastrophe that tailed on them caused them to fag out.

_And the three helpless victims of the catastrophe..._

z

z

z

z

z

(a)** 1st Victim:**

**Name: Tilmitt, Selphie**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5' 1 1/2''**

**Birth date: July 16, 3482**

**Brief Profile:** _Before_

A currently hired instructor at the Garden Military Academy of Balamb. Eyes are colored green and she wore a _neatly ironed_ instructor uniform with _defined_ golden stitches in its borders. Hair color is brown and is treated with hair shine to _achieve_ its desired _shine_ and _bounce_. Energetic in nature but easily faints due to low capacity of hit points. Specializes in nunchaku and has good magic manipulations.

**Brief Profile:** _After_

_Still_ a hired instructor at the Garden Military Academy of Balamb. Eyes are _still_ colored green. _Now_, she wears a _wrinkled_ instructor uniform with... _undefined_ golden stitches in its borders? Hair color is _still_ brown... and the effect of hair shine seemed to _fade out_ and is _now dry, limp _and_ stiff_. _Still_ energetic in nature but is currently fainting due to over consumption of strength.

**2nd Victim:**

**Name: Dincht, Zell**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5' 5''**

**Birth date: March 17, 3482**

**Brief Profile:**_ Before_

A current SeeD cadet. Eyes are colored blue and wore a black attire all over--sort of Balamb student uniform. Hair color is blonde with its locks _naturally_ falling at the owner's profile. A hot-tempered being that specializes in hand-to-hand combats using his knuckles clad in gloves. Has an average amount of hit points with an average magic manipulation.

**Brief Profile:** _After_

_Still_ a SeeD cadet. Eyes are still colored blue and wears a black attire all over--sort of Balmb student uniform. Hair is still blonde with its locks _disheveled_ and falling in _reckless_ directions. Still a hot-tempered being that specializes in hand-to-hand combats using his knuckles clad in gloves. _Now_, he has also _enhanced_ his skills in _chocobo navigating_ and was rated a _very excellent_ chocobo rider--credited due to his _imprudent penetration_ at the Garden's entrance, causing a catastrophe. Has currently a 50 percentamount of total hit points due to _excessive running_ and still has an average magic manipulation.

**3rd Victim:**

**Name? (Unknown Family Background)**

_Selphie decided to call her Seifie, which is patterned after her name. And since Selphie is standing as her step-mother (or step-sister perhaps), she was temporarily named **Seifie Mariana Tilmitt**_

**Age: 7 (estimated)**

**Height: 4' 3''**

**Birth date? (Unknown Family Background)**

_Temporary birth date was prior to the date when Selphie found her at Trabia, **September 8, 3499**_

**Brief Profile:** _Before_

Young lass bearing a mysterious past. Have icy blue eyes and a _spruce_ and _straight_ raven hair that falls up to her waist. She also wore a heart-shaped steely silver pendant, which might account on the girl's enigmatic personality. _Still naive_ on battlefields but has the potentials to inflict greater damages using magic if ever skill is enhanced.

**Brief Profile: **_After_

_Still_ young lass bearing a mysterious past. _Still_ has icy blue eyes but hair is now _frowzled_, strands gliding in numerous direction. Still wears a heart-shaped steely silver pendant. Now, she has _at least_ battlefield experience. Magic manipulation is great if ever junction with GFs.

_Those were the three helpless victims... _(a)

z

z

z

z

z

Who would have thought that the catastrophe they have encountered only rooted from a mere, simple tardiness?

Maybe the alarm clocks took revenge? The alarm clocks emitted a smoke of jinx that embraced their entire day?

_Entire day! Geez, I won't last that long_, Selphie thought. _Maybe it's really true; you always have to start your day right. _

The rush of distress started clutching her body. She didn't want this distress to devour her whole energy and so, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts swam in the lake of relaxation.

And she started to think about the day when she was still free from stress and rejuvenating from all burdens of life.

z

_It was a very fine day. Selphie and Seifie had just moved in to Balamb City. After accomplishing all the papers they needed to finish like acquiring their house and lot and all that crap, Selphie and Seifie can now sleep in the clouds. They were at the balcony, seeping in the cool breeze that the wind provided. Selphie went to the corner and rested calmly. She cupped her face in her flaccid hands and closed her ubber-green orbs to absorb the comfort of the surroundings. Seifie on the other side was watering the morning glories that rested in the soil. The fine, refreshing day was interrupted when a knock was heard aloud from the first floor. _

_"Letter for Ms. Selphie Tilmitt!" was the voice that escaped from the mouth of the man who stood outside. He swiped the letter at the mailbox outlet and left afterwards. Selphie inserted her hands and reached in for the letter. A shock threw on her face when she read it:_

_Balamb Garden, Balamb  
__August 30, 3500_

_Ms. Selphie Tilmitt  
__9994 Kramer Circle Cypress  
__Balamb City, Balamb 90630_

_Madam:_

_The Garden Military Academy of Balamb was impressed with your recent performance in Trabia Garden and thereby willing to hire you as one of our instructors here._

_The Balamb cadets decided to search for all those highly-skilled combatants trained on the recently attacked Garden Military Academy of Trabia and hire them as instructors of our school. You happened to be one of those who have met with our prerequisites and thereby, we will be glad if you will accept our offer._

_If ever you are interested, please attend the instructor briefing which will be held at the 3rd Floor Auditorium of the Garden at 9 am, September 1st. Your participation will be greatly appreciated._

_Respectfully yours,  
__Cid Kramer  
__Headmaster, Garden Military Academy of Balamb_

_Encl. (3)_

_All she needed was a job. And it seemed that fate was reading her mind clearly._

_"Seifie, I have a new job! Cheer for me!"_

_"Go Sefie!"_

_The two jumped happily and they jumped and jumped, and jumped like a merry-go-round._

z

Selphie giggled at the thought of refreshing her joyous moments. _Heehee!_ She began pondering about the thing she was about to face... the face of the headmaster they call 'Headmaster Cid Kramer'. _Yeah, yeah, I know Zell said he's kind and gentle of some sort but hmm... what if...?_

And her mind wondered again in pointless eternity.

z

z

z

z

z

z

_A snobbish lady clad in formal black skirt walked gracefully to the oaken door. Her hips swayed from left to right and she seemed to have a very, very formal demeanor. But it seemed that she was not in the mood today. She stiffly pushed the door and raised an angry voice to the person that was seating beside an oaken table._

_"Mr. Kramer..."_

_"Yes, secretary..?"_

_"MS. SELPHIE TILMITT! Wanna guess what's new! She's late again..." The snobbish lady raised her pointy eyebrow._

_The man who wore a formal office attire, answered with a bang, "Hu-WHAT? That nitty-nugget-bitch is late again!" The man threw his spectacles on the table, which shattered into pieces..._

_"She's really a pain in the ass, huh! I knew she's reckless! You mustn't have hired that stupid amateur!" the secretary retorted._

_"Yeah, Trabia's way of breeding their students is really a crap! What the heck! She's cracking on my nerves!" Mr. Cid Kramer added. He was a very old looking man with wrinkles found everywhere in his face. He seemed to be already aged in his work and stress really embraced his whole profile._

_The secretary continued her report, or should I say, mocking report, "Don't worry. Here's her special treat. SHE HAD GONE LATE ON HER 25 CLASSES... OUT OF 26!"_

_Anger (and maybe stress) seeped on the aged man's veins and then exploded in anger, "FEED HER TO THE T-REXAURS! GRIND HER INTO SMITHEREENS!" The headmaster's anger was soon replaced with laughter._

_The secretary and the headmaster, who occupied the four sides of the office, began to laugh evilly. _

_"BLOOD! BLOOD! I'M THIRSTY FOR B-LOOD!" The secretary who was mistaken to have a very fine demeanor was actually... a cannibal? Her fine, snobbish face turned into a wicked, dead one. Black circles formed under her eyes and her eyeballs started to pop out from its orbits._

_"AT LAST, AFTER TEN YEARS OF WAITING... FINALLY... MY JAWS WILL PLEASURELY HAVE A GOOD EXERCISE...AGAIN! AND MY TEETH WILL ASSAULT TO HER FLESH... AND THEN WE'LL HELD A PARTY HERE IN BALAMB... AND WE'LL ALL CHEW HER S-LOWLY, BUT PAINFULLY..." The headmaster threw a death glare and licked his lips disgustingly. _

_"LET THE PARTY... BEGIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The bright morning light that percolated through the office began to transform into darkness. The fine weather that the clouds indicated soon darkened and it devoured each and every spot of the continent, covering any source of light._

_A thunderstorm boomed at the dark atmosphere as the wind whipped ferociously at the windows of the office. The two insane corps that occupied the dim-lit area began shaking recklessly and steam escaped thru their bodies. As if mutating, they erupted out of their bodies and toxic liquids pelted everywhere, staining every delicate decorations adorned._

_The chuckle that had escaped thru their undefined mouths soon indicated that their mutations consummated._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Wanna know what they looked like? Vicious, wet and disgusting zombies with oversized heads and jaws overflowing with numerous toxic mixtures of substances._

_The two soon teleported at the rendezvous—the training center, where the T-Rexaurs rested._

_z_

_The crowd rejoiced when the two deadly corps had arrived, indicating that the party will soon begin. But of course, it will never be a perfect party if there's no sacrifice… a sacrifice that will be offered to the T-Rexaurs…_

_The wicked, dead-looking creatures looked above. A faint looking brunette was tied all over with chains. It seemed so… bias… why does she had to be the offer? She looked down and she even saw Zell… and Seifie… who was also rejoicing with the crowd._

_The crowd… that crowd… they all looked like zombies hungry for flesh and blood!_

_"HELP!" It was the last word that had escaped on her mouth._

_Soon, the innocent brunette was ripped out into pieces by the unmerciful T-Rexaurs. Blood burst out in every direction and..._

_Selphie?_

_Huh?_

_Selphie, wake up!_

_AAAAAAA!_

z

The next thing she had remembered, she was already immersed in a cozy bed. She snapped out, revealing the blonde shaking her head, struggling to wake her up, "W-what happened..?"

"Damn hell! We were about to enter the Garden when you suddenly stumbled!" He yelled, accompanied with some sort of concern.

"Are you okay, Sefie?" Blue orbs began confronting her and soon, it brimmed with tears. "We thought you were dead!"

Selphie reached a hand on her neck, "I'm okay now Seifie... sorry if I made you all worried."

"You were yelling for help! We were absolutely clueless and I had no choice but to rush you here in my room!" Zell retorted.

"Ow... so we're in the Dormitory?" she asked wonderingly.

"Yup! And Headmaster Cid wants you to report in his office as soon as you recover." he added.

_Headmaster Cid! You mean, THAT scary old zombie! Yikes!_ A perturbed expression was written on her face. Zell noticed the scowl her face was exhibiting.

"Don't worry Selphie, I told you he's kind and gentle. What's the scowling about?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Okay, so I'll leave you for now. I'll be heading for my next subject. See 'yah later!" Zell stood up and left his room.

"What had happened Sefie?" Seifie asked. "I'm really wondering… the last time I remembered, you were heeding for help! You were even yelling about zombies…"

"Oh, was I?" Selphie lifted a palm and covered her mouth in shyness.

"Yeah, and it was really a coincidence that Mr. Headmaster Cid had came over just to check on you."

"Check on me? In Zell's room!"

"No, at the hallway. There was a legion of students defending at the Garden's hallway, in case Seifer and company hadn't stopped the T-Rexaur from penetrating thru."

"At the hallway! You mean, in front of a crowd!"

"Yup."

"And they heard me squirming loud!"

"Aboslutely"

"WAAAAA! Now, I'm gonna be the campus talk! Stupid me, stupid me!" Selphie began slapping her cheeks, wanting to wake in reality and probably, beating the shame she had put herself thru.

"Please stop that Sefie. Just save that for later, please? Don't try hurting yourself just because you had immersed your whole ego in the pool of shame." Those were the meaningful words Seifie said to her step-sister.

If there's something Selphie had admired to Seifie, it's her ability to reason. She was only six, and have turned seven this day. But still, she has a head of a teenager, or maybe someone even more mature. But the only thing Selphie couldn't extract from her mind was her past. She couldn't remember anything about her parents, her family background, everything that had connections on her. But at least, she hadn't lost all her knowledge; especially her knowledge to reason.

Selphie sighed in relief. At least, she had someone to lean on in times of needy. Not to mention that sophisticated technology said earlier. She had someone who will always be there for her anytime, anywhere.

"I think I need rest. Thanks a lot, Seifie!"

"My pleasure. Lets sleep!"

"Right!" Selphie nodded, indicating a sign of approval. Later, the two lied down and closed their eyes. Afterwards, they have finally succumbed to slumber.

_That's the consequence a brunette gets whenever she thinks in a paradox manner—a crowd of freaky, disgusting zombies._

Hopefully, there will be no more zombies roaming in their blissful slumber.

z

z

z

**A/N: **Waaaaa! (hides in a corner) I am really sorry! I am really sorry if Squall hasn't appeared yet in this chapter. I am really, REALLY having a hard time organizing the events in my story. But anyway, Squall will play an important part here.

Speaking of Squall, I am also planning to generate a new story (and mind you, its romance) with a SquallRinoaSeifer love triangle. The plot is really funny and I think that they're the best characters to fit in that story. But anyway, I will only start with that story UNLESS I am already confident with my writing skills. I mean, I really want to make that one excellent for you guys.

(a) The profile thingy is meant for entertainment purposes only, and was inspired by **Peptuck's **_Legacy of the Chimera _(well in that case, I think I must also include this one to the standard disclaimer)I just thought that it may also help you understand the story's plot, since I decided to make this one AU. Try reading Mr. Peptuck's work! He's really a dedicated writer who made novelizations of his favorite video games.

And lastly, do you remember how NORG talks in FFVIII? Yup! He speaks with capital letters in the thought bubble. I just thought that monsters in the video game talk with capital letters. Anyway, just in case you find that one offending, I am already making clarrifications.


End file.
